They're Back!
by Arrowkid21
Summary: They are back. After a whole year of hiding in the Wizarding World the Dursleys have returned to their beloved home in Privet Drive. But things are going down the wrong path. What will become of the to the Dursleys? Edited.
1. Coming Home

**I'm editing my stories, no changes so if you have read this before no need to unless you want to :)**

**I do not own HP**

The Dursleys pulled into number 4 Privet Drive feeling like total strangers. Although they had lived there for almost two decades, after being away for a year, they were of great interest to the neighbors. Within seconds of their arrival Mrs. Tuff, from door number two, had come out to ambush them.

"Oh my! It's been so long since I last saw you three! How are you?" She purred at Petunia.

"I'm doing well Mrs. Tuff, how is your daughter?" Petunia asked politely.

But Mrs. Tuff had no interest in talking about her daughter, "so where did you all go for so long?"

Petunia gave her a cold glare. _The nerve of this woman_, she thought, _I haven't even stepped into my house and already this is turning into a questionnaire._ "Vernon was setting up a drill company in a different country. We stayed a while to get everything set up," she answered curtly.

But Mrs. Tuff wouldn't stop there, she needed more gossip to tell the town, "Oh what country? America?" She questioned her voice peeking with anticipation.

Petunia's bony face paled at the question not sure how she should answer.

"Scotland," answered Dudley Dursley, he held no interest for this conversation and was eager to get into the house. He took the keys from his father's hand and opened the front door. It was obvious his parents weren't coming in anytime soon and he left them to back up the lie he had told about the new Grunnings in Scotland. It would be twenty minutes before the two elder Dursleys could escape Mrs. Tuff and enter their home. Vernon Dursley came into the house muttering something about nosy neighbors.

Petunia gasped when she peered into the house. Part of the reason she'd stayed out to talk with Mrs. Tuff was because she was scared of the mess the freaks had made in her house. But this was not far from what she'd expected. The house gleamed with its sparkling tiled floor, the furniture looked better then they did when they were new. She reluctantly admitted to herself that this was the cleanest her home has ever been. She figured the freaks must have come earlier to repair all the damages the Death Eaters had made. At least their good at something.

There was a note on the kitchen counter and when Petunia came in Dudley handed it to her, after reading it himself.

_Petunia,_

_Hope you like the new repairs_

_Couldn't let you come home to the way it was before._

_Hesita_

Petunia stared at the note for a few seconds before crumpling it up and throwing it in the garbage. Dudley clenched his teeth at the gesture but said nothing. Quietly he retreated to his bedroom upstairs.

"See nothing! **Nothing**! That damn boy had us running and leaving our lives for NOTHING! Everything looks exactly as it did before! Imagine what could have happened! What we could have accomplished Petunia! A whole year! A whole year wasted for **NOTHING**!" Vernon spat angrily heading toward the fridge.

He pulled out a beer, not thinking about the fact that everything in the fridge would be spoiled after a year. Not caring that someone must have come to replace it. Vernon dropped his body on the couch and it sagged to the floor as he turned on the TV.

Dudley Dursley was lying on his bed bouncing a ball on the ceiling. He should have been happy, they were home. But he wasn't. He missed the Wizarding World and learning about magic, Quidditch and Harry. His own cousin, the scrawny little boy he used to pick on, a hero. He liked to hear about stories about the dangerous adventures Harry had at Hogwarts. He wanted to check in on them to see what was going on with the war and how Harry was. But it was too early and would only frighten his parents. For now he had to worry about himself and how he was going to get his life going. With a sigh he picked up the phone and dialed Piers number.

**Hope you guys enjoyed do you think I should continue with this?**


	2. Shame on Grunnings

**Took me sometime to figure out in what order the chapters should be but I think I have it.**

**I went tried to get in the groove of things by call the elevator a "Lift".**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

Vernon Dursley was as much of a man as you could get; at least that's what his wife told him every night before he went to bed. He had all a man could ever ask for; a family that cared about him and Grunnings.

Grunnings Drill Company was Mr. Dursley's most prized possession, one of the only two things he was loyal to in the world, (that and his family). Over the course of seven years he had worked his way up to director, and he had held that position, for 13 years proudly. He had put his heart and soul into running that place like a he thought an efficient, stable business should be. Everything was organized and neat just the way he liked it.

He wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and take over the business, turn it into a family tradition or something. Grunnings was everything he wanted for his son; a normal, steady, good paying job, and best of all it was normal. No funny wonky business.

He had expected cheers and a big welcome back party when he walked in. Instead he got nothing but a few waves from some nobodies and a nod from a young office manager.

"Typical," he voiced out loud as he waited for the lift to reach the ninth floor. "They forget who had raised them to the top. Ungrateful, stupid, jerks." The bell sounded and the doors slid open to reveal the ninth floor where Vernon's office was located. He planned to make an announcement, just something lousy, a way to let everyone know that the sheriff was back in town. He entered the key into his office door but it wouldn't turn the lock, "stupid thing is broken!" he yelled in frustration.

"Excuse me? Why are you trying to break into my office?" asked a short woman in a formal skirt suit.

"You're Office? This is my office! I'm the director," said Vernon Dursley proudly. This woman must be out of her mind to think that this was her office. This was the director's office and **he** was the director.

The woman smiled, a slow sympathetic smile, "Your Vernon Dursley." She said quietly.

It wasn't a question but yet Vernon felt the need to reply, "Yes, yes I am. And I presume you're the temporary director?" He asked.

"Would you mind stepping into my office Mr. Dursley," ask the woman, cupping down to open the door with the key chain still around her neck.

Vernon was beyond words to describe the transformation that had taken place in his beloved office. The pictures of Petunia and Dudley that had once hung proudly on the wall were replaced, with crooked pictures of two foolish teenage boys. The custom made plaque, that had once engraved the Dursley's proud name, was replaced by a simple trashy name plate that said **Lara Nylons**, Grunnings Director. Vernon made a face as he sat in the big wooden chairs that were placed in front of the desk and Mrs. Nylons the opposite side. It felt odd to be on the other side, he should be the one behind the desk, not her. It was his after all.

"Mr. Dursley the company has tried to contact you, but we weren't able to reach you. Grunnings have decided to go for a new look." She said kindly.

"New look? You mean they're changing the logo?" He asked.

Ms. Nylons shook her head, "No Mr. Dursley, I think you misunderstood me. The company wants someone new and fresh with different ideas, someone that can bring in new business. I'm sorry Mr. Dursley but the company is letting you go."

Vernon blinked a couple of times before saying in a soft voice, "leting me go? I'm- I'm fired?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Mr. Dursley," Mrs. Nylons said quietly.

Vernon's brain caught on to what was happening and his anger exploded, "Fired? I Vernon Dursley fired? From Grunnings? I made this company!" He shouted.

"I know your angry Mr. Dursley; we tried to contact you-"

"Contact me! And say what exactly? That I'm being "let go" because the company decided it was time for a change? What am I supposed to say to my wife, my child?"

"Mr. Dursley it's not like that, we had a job for you."

"A job? What kind of job?" He asked slightly interested. Maybe this was all for him to become CEO.

Mrs. Nylons relaxed a little, "Co-director."

Vernon Dursley twitched uncomfortably in his oversized pants, "A de-de-demotion?" He cried silently. Hell broke loose as anger got the best of him. He started throwing stuff around the office and crashing everything in sight. Mrs. Nylons let out a shriek and pressed the panic button (a.k.a security button).

All eyes were on Vernon Dursley as he made his way out of the building, two buff security guards on either side of him. The guards guided him out of the building and telling him to never return or else they would call the police.

And with that Vernon Dursley left his beloved Grunnings head hung down, burdened with shame.

**I liked that felt really good typing it up how about you?**


	3. Filthy Jobs

**I finally updated! Yeah after many desperate, horrible attempts of a chapter this came to me. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I write this to much I DON'T OWN HP**

**Petunia POV**

It was hard to focus on cutting the steak, with the salty tears running down my cheeks. Accidently the sharp knife missed the meat and punctured my index finger which quickly over flowed with blood. I excused myself form the dining table and went into the kitchen. The first aid kit was in the second cabinet away from the dining room door but it felt like a million miles away. Reality struck hard and my knees wobbled, using the last of my energy, I went to sit on the little round breakfast table. Laying my head on the cool surface everything that had happened in last 24 hours overtakes me.

We came home, got questioned by one of the nosiest woman in town, found out that freaks had invaded our home and then Vernon loses his job. Of all that had occurred the latter was defiantly the worst; without Grunnings how would we survive? We were helpless, without a job and money we would never be accepted into a normal society again. I sobbed on the table, face down in my hands, like a child. I didn't know exactly how long I was there but by the time Dudley and Vernon walked into the room I could guess it may have been ten or fifteen minuets.

"Mom?" Dudley asked concerned.

"I'm fine," I said quietly, not even convincing my own self.

"There's nothing to worry about Petunia, they can't do this! I haven't done anything but be a good worker, they can't just take my job from me and give it to some unworthy fool!" Vernon rambled. "We'll take them to court! Sue them for every penny they're worth…"

Petunia tuned out what he was saying. Lately it seemed as if Vernon was living in a world where he always won, where life was fair. He couldn't see the obvious and seriousness of the situation that lay in front of them. Without any money how could they afford to sue anyone? It was unbelievable how blind Vernon was to what was happening to them, when did he become like that?

A memory came to her from about 16 years ago when Harry first arrived at their doorstep. Vernon had insisted that they could squash the abnormality out of him. She remembered how she didn't think it was possible, but he was so persistent and seemed so sure she almost believed. Maybe Vernon was always like that and she was the blind one for not ever noticing.

"…the best lawyer in town, yes, yes than we'll see what they say about that."

Dudley shuffled to sit next to me on one of the chairs and face me, "We'll get through this mom. I've recently filled out an application at this place that where I help little kids how to box," then without warning he hugged me, something he hasn't done willingly since he was eight.

"I won't," I say weakly.

"Promise me," he says his blue eyes full of emotion.

"I promise," I say louder.

For The first time I notice a change in Dudley. A strong, steady change of devotion, and love, I promise and with one last squeeze he walks away, upstairs to his room.

**Petunia POV**

"You didn't get it?" I asked anxiously

'No mom they decided to go with another kid with more experience and training," Dudley said with just a hint of disappointment.

"WHAT! You're the best at the job," exclaimed Vernon jumping up from his seat.

Dudley turned to look at his father who was standing in the living room, "How could you say that dad? You weren't there," He said. "Any I already have an interview for a job at Walgreens, not my ideal job but I guess it'll do for now." He dropped a letter on the table that contained the information for the interview, tomorrow.

"Ruddy hell not!" shouted Vernon, "no son of mine will work a well fare job! Never! Not even over my dead body."

"Yeah dad," said Dudley icily, "but you're not doing much to help and bills still have to get paid, if it's the only way to go than pardon me for trying to help us survive. If you'll excuse me, I have to go I have a job interview early tomorrow morning." With that he exited the room leaving Vernon in blazing fury.

"It's not as bad as you think Vernon, I think I may actually go and apply for a job somewhere to just to help around with things until we get settled," I tried reasoning.

He picked up the letter with Dudley's interview information, "No one that dares to carry the name Dursley will ever work such a filthy job," he said in a cool voice far scarier than his yell. I watched wide eyed as Vernon took the letter and ripped the letter into shreds and then dropped them down the garbage disposer.

He turned to walk upstairs and said smoothly, "Petunia you will not get a job **EVER** now hurry up and come to bed." Then he walked away leaving me in the middle of the living room.

That night I laid wide awake in bed with nothing but the sound of Vernon snoring and the slight hum from the refrigerator downstairs.

What had happened earlier was still fresh in my mind. How Vernon had single handily destroyed our only financial hope and denied any further association with the subject. And the way he commanded me not to get a job, so rudely and cold. What was Vernon turning into?

As I laid there I heard the hum of the fridge come to a sudden stop, it annoyed me so much I got up to check it. I flipped the switch in the hallway and nothing happened, I repeated the movement several times, but it was clear, our power had just turned off, for the first time in over twenty years.

**Hoped you guys like that, I will be trying to update in the next four day as it's a long weekend from school. Today is actually my birthday; I decided my gift to myself would be to publish the next chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed this I tried making it longer if you notice.**


	4. Help us

**Can someone count down with me to Summer Vacation! Any way here the update guys hope you like it and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Dudley Dursley POV**

"People live without power all the time," said Dad setting down a can of cold soup on the table.

"Yeah," I answered, "cavemen." Every day we had three food cans, one for breakfast, lunch and again for dinner. It doesn't sound too bad does it? But here's the catch all three of us eat from the same can.

Dad doesn't want to admit but we need help, serious help, we can't live like this. I even tried convincing him to call Aunt Marge, but he's too proud of himself, he won't bring shame to the family name. As if it's not already shameful enough.

"Mom," I say when dad left to check the mail. "We can't do this anymore we have to do something about it."

"I don't know what to do Diddykins, Vernon will not allow us to do anything about it," her pale face glimmer in the darkness.

Dad came back into the room and sat down; he tried to act as if everything was normal, by trying to read the newspaper, but the tiny bit of light peeking through the closed shades offered little, so he gave up.

We were all sitting down, quietly sipping our soup when the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer it!" I said happy with an excuse to leave the uncomfortable room.

It was Mrs. Tuff from door number two.

"Hello ," I said smoothly.

"Oh, Hello Dudley, I was actually hoping I could talk to your parents," she said while trying to see over me into the house.

"They're a little busy right now, I'll take a message," adjusting myself to block her view even more.

"I- it was nothing really," she stuttered.

"No, no, go ahead Mrs. Tuff, there has to be a _very_ important reason why you would come _all_ the way here," I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's just for the past four days there hasn't been any lights on in the house, I was wondering if something was wrong," she said a little hopefully. I guess she thinks I'm still a kid, ready to spill out all of my parents business.

"We'll thank-you for your concern but we have recently become green by trying to save energy so when our lights are on you can't see it from _two_ doors down." Swiftly I closed the door leaving her standing there mouth open.

"Dad-"I started

"No son," he sighed quietly, he got up and left his cold soup on the table and made his way outside. A minute later there was the sound of tires squeaking out the driveway. The house was quite for a minute or two after that, than after a glance at moms' scared face, I sighed and went upstairs to my bedroom.

I had to find some way to contact the magical world; I had no other choice. I was stuck between a father who was too proud to admit he needs help, and a mousy mother who quivered at her own shadow. I grabbed my keys and ran downstairs, "Mom!" I say when I'm downstairs no answer, "mom?" I say again, now searching through the whole house.

She was in her room curled up in a ball under the covers shuddering. I shook my head, as much as I loved my parents, a lot of this was their own fault. "I'll be back soon," I say without any explanation as to where I was going.

It wasn't until I was out on the road that I realized I had no way of contacting the magical world. I sat for hours at a public library searching the internet for the name for Harry Potter, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle but nothing ever came up. Well, at least nothing important just some random quote like, "the boy who lived" or "the chosen one." What the heck that has to do with Harry Potter? Stupid internet.

I gave up and ended going to a coffee shop nearby. I was relentlessly flipping through a phone book for the name Harry Potter but nothing ever came up. "There's no damn Harry Potter in this!" I shouted pushing the book aside. Everyone was now looking at me, including a pair of pretty twins. "Oh great," I muttered under my breath.

After a while everyone went back to their normal lives, I tried to not bring any more unwanted attention to myself. I was quietly sipping the warm coffee when a pair of twins came up to the table I was at. I was midway through a sip and stayed that way, frozen, they probably saw my outburst earlier and were here to mock me.

"Hi," said the first one, "I couldn't help but over hear you say the name Harry Potter earlier, do you know him?"

I took a big gulp of coffee and set it down on the table, "Yeah, um, I was- I was actually, trying to find him. He's my- my cousin" I said nervously. Girls! Girls! I thought they had approached me and weren't making fun of me that has never happened before.

"What!" exclaimed the girls; "You're Harry Potter's cousin?" asked the first.

"Parvati," said the second one, "calm down you haven't even told the boy your name yet." Then she turned to me and smiled, "Hi, I'm Padma, and this is my crazy sister Parvati nice to meet you-"

"Dudley," I filled in nervously, "Dudley that's my name." Why did I say that?

"Since your Harry's cousin you have to know about, wait do you?" Asked the girl Parvati.

"You mean about magic?"

"Shhh," They say together looking around to see if anyone over heard. "How about we step outside where we could have more privacy," said Padma.

We've only been outside for ten minutes but already, I felt more comfortable, laughing with the twins.

"So you tried called a magician store," laughed Paravti.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I thought that could have been the Ministry of Magic."

"Didn't Harry leave any means for you to contact him?" asked Padma.

I blushed, "we weren't really close."

She gave me a strange look that went unnoticed by her sister, but said nothing more on the subject.

"Well we can help you, he works at the ministry so we could give you his office line but we don't have his personal contact information," said Parvati.

"No Parvati we can't just give out his information like that," said Padma. If you weren't close why would you want to contact him now?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I promise, I would never ask you two to help me if my family and I weren't desperate. I need to contact Harry because it's the only way out of this mess," I pleaded.

Padma thought about it over in her head for a second than said, dial magic with your phone and when you call it will tell you you've dialed the wrong number. Don't hang up wait about fifteen seconds, than when the guy asks you where you want to be transported say aurors department, than you could ask to speak to Harry Potter."

"Thank-you," I say, 'thank you so much you don't know what this means to me," I say almost crying.

"Don't worry about it," said Parvati.

"We have to go," say Padma, "good luck, maybe we'll see each other around." They walk to the dark side of the alley, before I could say bye they had already disappeared.

In my car, I take out my cell phone and dial the number "magic", my heart sank when I first heard the wrong number machine. Could there possibly be a thing called the magic number? But I waited, and fifteen seconds a man answered, "hello you've reach the ministry of magic."

It worked.

**Great place to leave off right? Review please :)**


	5. Hello Cuz'

**In this story the wizards have figured out a way to get phones to work with magic. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry for not making it clearer before but the number "Magic" was not my idea it's JK Rowling's. The number dialed in the phone booth in I believe in book five, spelled magic.**

Dudley POV

"Hello, Harry Potter speaking," said the familiar voice. Its worth to be noted how natural Harry sounded compared to the guy in the front desk that seemed to be shouting into the receiver.

"Um, hi," said I said. I never thought he would get this far and now that I'm here I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone you tortured for most of their childhood? How do you ask that person for help?

"To whom am I speaking too?" Harry asked sounding slightly annoyed. Of course he wouldn't recognize my voice, why should he remember anything about me?

"It's Dudley," I said. The line went silent for a moment, the name Dudley hanging over the air like a cloud.

"Dudley," he said slowly, wow he really did forget me. "Dudley Dursley! I never thought I'd hear from you again!" The wave of happiness surprised the heck out of me.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd hear from you again either," I said a little sadly. It was true, if it wasn't for such desperate conditions, I would most likely never have talked to my only cousin again.

"Dudley, why are you calling me?" He asked.

I sighed, "Harry things are bad really bad."

"I'm about to get off, meet me at the little park in Surrey," he said.

"Sure-" I started to say but the phone line had already went dead.

Harry didn't say anything to me, except thank-you when I gave him the cup of tea. There was no one in the park, the afternoon was cloudy, the atmosphere dark with showers. I told him everything that has happened.

"So you've been living without power for the past couple of days?" he asked.

"Yeah, imagine that, no TV," I said shaking my head.

"I think what you guys need is a fresh start," he said.

"You mean like leaving everything and starting all over," I asked not really keen on the idea.

"Yes! Let's face it Dudley the Dursleys don't have anything left in Surrey. You guys won't be able to keep it a secret much longer once the deputies come."

"I guess," I said slowly," but where would we go?"

"Leave that to me, just be ready. When must you guys vacate the house?"

"We have less than two weeks," I answered.

"Then I'll meet you the three of you at your house, Friday be ready to go." He got up to leave.

"Harry-" I called, he turned to look at me, "thank-you."

He smiled, "It's nothing Big D that's what family do."

He turned around and started to walk the opposite direction, mid step he suddenly disappeared into thin air with a crack that left me jumping on my toes.

**Very short chapter but I'll make it up with the next chapter coming up very soon.**


	6. I gotta go

**I wanted this to be my last chapter but its not, there will be an epilogue. I apologize in advance for all the dialogue**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Petunia POV_

"You cannot be even considering this Petunia! This is outrage!" Shouted Vernon.

I laid my black suit case on the bed and started packing it clothes into it, "Why is that Vernon?" I asked not for the first time today.

"You'd be joining in their lot! They are freaks and destroy society, you've tried all your life to be separate from them!"

"But this is different Vernon!" I yelled, "Under what circumstances, do you think living like Neanderthals is normal?" I shouted, furious, why was Vernon so ignorant?

"Can't you see?" I continued angrily, "It's over Vernon! Is any of this not going through your thick head?"

"But we can get it back! It would be everything you ever wanted," he pleaded. He sounded weak and hurt, from my words before, but my anger was still burning. I had a feeling of power and greatness like I was letting loose something I've held inside me for too long.

"**You THINK you know what I've always wanted Vernon Dursley**?" I asked. "You **think** my vision of a perfect life is being locked up in a COOP! No! Vernon **NO!**, This is not what I wanted. I wanted to live! I wanted to be special, to be different, I wanted- want to be a witch!" I cried collapsing on the bed.

Vernon cleared his throat, but I didn't have it in me to look at him. "Well than," he said, "I see we are both on different pages of this situation. But I'll have you know Petunia; I will not be part of this, it's an abomination," he spat. "This is an insult to yourself, hopefully you will be able to see that."

He said nothing more after that, after a while I picked up my head to see if he was still there, he wasn't.

"I have arranged a place for you guys to stay until you can get back on your feet," said Harry.

"Wait were not going to stay with you?" asked Dudley.

"Err- no, my apartment doesn't have enough room for all of you. But the family you will be staying with are very nice people but they might take some time getting used to, they are not used to muggles."

"Non-magical people," Dudley informed me proudly, as if I didn't already know.

"Yeah the Weasley's have much more space, now with only two of their children living there."

"Wait the Weasley's?" asked Dudley, "Aren't they the one who gave me that tongue inflate candy," asked Dudley.

"And the same one who made my living room all dusty?" I added.

"Yeah, and they were the one who came to take you in the flying car right?" added Dudley, sounding excited.

"Yes, yes, that was all them, but trust me everything will be fine," he assured us. I wasn't convinced.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He asked clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, let's get going," said Dudley.

"Wait, where is uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you uncle will not be accompanying us, he has decided to stay here instead," I said calmly trying to hide my hurt.

"Oh, well than let's get moving," he said uncertainly

"How are we going to get there?" Dudley asked, "There's no car."

"One step ahead of you Duds," he took out a little bag of what look like glittery, silver powder.

"It's called floo powder," he took a handful and threw it into the fireplace. Green flames shot from the fire place. "All you have to do is step into the fireplace and say 'the Burrow' loud and clearly."

"Well that's- strange," said Dudley, "alright mom you first."

I was about to step into the green flames but I stopped, "I can't do," I sighed.

"It's easy just step into the-"

"No," I interrupted, "I can't do **THIS.** I can't leave without Vernon."

"Mom we've been through this already, he won't come."

"I have to go find him Dudley, I have too," I said.

I grabbed my stuff and got in my car. I didn't understand what I was doing, just this morning I was set on leaving Vernon behind me and now I'm going after him? I pulled up to a little bar downtown, where I knew he would be.

Sure enough, Vernon was there sitting at the little bar, an open bottle of beer in his hands. I pulled out the seat next to him, and sat down. We didn't say anything to each other; we could have been two strangers.

He spoke first, "what are you doing here?" He asked, "I thought you were going to live with those freaks?" he asked.

I sighed, "Vernon I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean what I said this morning. I was just saying things, things that will never be true, impossible, stupid things, and I'm sorry." I say.

The door to the bar spring opened and Dudley walked in. He spotted us from across the room. "Mom we can't do this right now, Harry is waiting to take us away. We have to go!"

"I know, Diddykins, I know. I just want Daddy to go with us," I said quietly. "Why don't you go with us Vernon? You'll see it's not as bad as you think."

"No petunia, I will not and that is final. Make your choice you could go with the freaks or stay with your family?" He said standing up. We were starting to gain the attention of some of the people around us.

I looked over at Dudley; the decision would be pretty easy if he were to say he was staying with his father. But Dudley had his, head straight and his mind made up, he wasn't staying. I slowly made my way over to Dudley who was opposite of his dad, Harry was now standing closely behind him.

"It's what you never understood, Vernon," I say without turning to look at him, "the freaks are my family." I walk out the bar never looking back.

Harry and Dudley stayed in there for a few seconds, but then came out.

"What were you two doing?" I asked.

"We gave him the address to the Borrow just in case he changes his minds," Harry says.

We turn an empty corner and Harry asks us to give him our hands. After a brief, painful moment we were back at privet Drive, the green flames flickering in the fireplace.

**There is a sequel to this story it's called "They're at the Weasels!" Read and enjoy :) ~Arrowkid21**


End file.
